Ride height adjustment of a motor vehicle equipped with a semi-elliptical spring suspension is accomplished by raising or lowering a distal end of a semi-elliptical spring relative to a suspension attachment member, as for example a control arm. Adjustable ride height allows, on the one hand, the motor vehicle to be lowered relative to the ground to improve aerodynamics and fuel economy, and, on the other hand, raised to clear driveway ramp angles so as to prevent underbody or front end damage in everyday driving.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 through 2C, a wheel corner 10 features a semi-elliptical spring suspension 12 which includes a manually variable ride height adjustment apparatus 14. The manually variable ride height adjustment apparatus 14 utilizes a threaded stud 16 with a multi-faced drive head 16a, wherein stud threads 18 are threadably engaged with a threaded spring collar 20 connected to a distal end 24e of the elliptical spring 24 at an aperture 24a formed therein. A base 26 of the threaded stud is welded to a pad collar 28 connected with a spring tip pad 30, which is, in turn, connected to a suspension attachment member 32, as for example a control arm.
In operation of the manually variable ride height adjustment apparatus 14, to adjust from a medial position of the distal end of the semi-elliptical spring 24 with respect to the suspension attachment member 32 (FIG. 2A), a wrench (not shown) is interfaced with the multi-faced drive head 16a, and the threaded stud 16 rotated: if turned in one direction, the distal end of the elliptical spring 24 is moved away from the suspension attachment member 32, thereby raising the vehicle with respect to ground level (FIG. 2B); whereas, if turned in the opposite direction, the distal end of the elliptical spring is moved closer to the suspension attachment member, thereby lowering the vehicle with respect to ground level (FIG. 2C).
In the prior art it is known to provide ride height adjustment of motor vehicle suspension utilizing variably pressurized air suspension components, such as for example air springs. An example of air springs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,241 to Lautzenhiser, et al, and assigned to the assignee hereof.
What remains needed in the art is an automatically variable rise height adjustment apparatus for use with semi-elliptical spring suspensions, which, in a particular form, is operatively responsive to vehicle ride conditions.